


[Podfic] The Only One in the World; I Invented the Job

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Series: The Most Human [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock Freeform, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, English Accent, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Soundcloud, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: This is the sequel to The Adventure of the Consulting Corpse. It's a serial with short plot arcs and long characterisation arcs. It follows John and Sherlock through the development of their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Only One in the World; I Invented the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691284) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> Happy New Year to you all! I hope you enjoyed the holidays and didn't come out of them too exhausted.
> 
> To kick us off this year, we have the most amazing story from apliddel.
> 
> Mr Lid commissioned this podfic of their amazing work for their Christmas present. (How cool is that???)  
> I am honoured to be able to present it to you, now, in all it's 460 chapter (46 chapters of 10 instalments!) 40hr+ glory. I hope you enjoy this even a smidge as much as I did creating it. Wonderful, wonderful work, Lid! Thank you so much for permitting me to share it.
> 
> There will be two chapters released today to get us off to a good start, then I'll post as normal, Monday to Friday for the next 9 weeks. It's the type of story that you can dip in and out of, if you choose - it is made up of short story arcs and long character arcs. All at once or piece by piece, it's a wonderful body of work.

 

Now that it's all posted, have the album!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, it's lovely to be back in the swing, again!
> 
> Thank you for such a warm welcome back yesterday! Lots of lovely comments and I was bowled over by your response on Tumblr - very heartening - you make me feel very validated, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely weekend - and lots of time to catch up before the next episode on Monday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a lovely weekend! I'm away from home atm, so release times may be a bit skewed but I'll try my best!


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, lovely peeps! Back at home and close to the keyboard again! All is well and it's business as usual!


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, sorry for late arrival! It's a public holiday here today and it gosh darn felt like a Sunday!
> 
> Ah well, here it is, better late than never. 
> 
> (Better never late, my mother would say!)


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you for all the lovely comments. When I get my act together, I'll answer them individually, but please know that each one gives me enormous pleasure!


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy February!  
> Lots of kisses for you, today.  
> xxxxxxxxxx  
>  xxxxxxxx  
>  xxxxxx  
>  xxxx  
>  xx  
>  x


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you lovely, lovely people, it is the end of another week! I can hardly believe it. Have a great weekend and keep warm and dry.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you lovely, lovely listeners! I hope you had a good weekend. Here we go with another week of The Only One. There will be a brief interlude on Thursday, when Valentine's Day makes itself felt and I will pander to the love gods and make them an offering! Normal service will resume on Friday.  
> Have a wonderful week - I'll try and get my head on straight and answer some of your lovely messages; thank you so much for continuing to chat to me, even when I'm so slow to chat back!! MWAH!! 😘


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that we'll take a break from this wee ficlet tomorrow, but it'll be back here in full force on Friday!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies - I hope you had a good day, yesterday, whatever you found yourself doing!
> 
> Here we are, back with our grand adventure, the little ficlet that could.
> 
> Have a good weekend, stay out of mischief and enjoy yourselves (if that's not a mutually exclusive notion!)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a lovely weekend - I'm making my way through answering your lovely comments, slowly but surely (I am, I promise!!) I love hearing from you - your messages make me dance around the house and feel warm and fuzzy inside. I only wish I felt the same way when I sat down to answer them! 😳🙃😮 If it is any recompense at all, I am busy, working on the next three pods!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few technical difficulties at this end - sorry for the delay!!


	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're at the end of another week and I think I can safely say that I'm leaving you with a doozy!! The end of this chapter will slay you in the best possible way. I won't say any more than that!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John groans the morning after, Sherlock sparkles and DI Lestrade holds John a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to SW70 today - all the best to you!


	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you will notice that this chapter is marked 'explicit'. Sherlock found the vocabulary he was looking for in a previous chapter. In fact, pretty much from now on, Liddy has found some rather remarkable vocabulary for both our boys, so now the dam is broken, expect more light shining on their personal life!


	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My abject apologies for leaving you hanging for a week. I've been in dire straits with my back - should have gone to hospital, really, but hubby decided, in his infinite wisdom, that he should save me from that fate. As I commented to my good friend and long-suffering email companion, sw70, if he tries that again, I'll whap him in the nuts very hard indeed and call my own ambulance.  
> As a consequence of not being in hospital for the past few days, I am now at the point where I can sit for no more than 20 minutes, I have run out of prescription medication, I have been fed water treated and intended for the fish tank, narrowly avoided eating an ant-infested sandwich, have suffered, by turns, constipation and diarrhoea (not fun when you can only shuffle at a snail's pace (eventually) to the bathroom), left for 10 hours at a stretch (while I still couldn't even get out of bed) while he 'had' to go to work because it was important, and just generally been rather grudgingly looked-after. Dear God, help me if ever I am left to his tender mercies while unable to give even the gentlest instructions as to what I need. He is a wonderful, caring, empathetic and creative teacher/principal. He is a rotten nurse. He didn't miss his calling and most assuredly ended up in the correct profession. If you're wondering, I still love him, dearly but suffice to say, I'm scarred!  
> Hospital, next time.
> 
> Thank you so much for your messages of query and support and a huge thank you to sw70, who, on my plea, fielded your questions so kindly. Thank you, too, to Trekkingal, who used her initiative and made an announcement on my behalf.  
> I have loaded up the episodes right to the end, so will be able to release them from my phone, wherever I happen to be. The only thing I can't do is make them public on SoundCloud, unless I'm at the computer, so they will be accessible via AO3 but not direct from SoundCloud. (If anyone knows how to do that on the phone app, PLEASE let me know!!)
> 
> And so, to this chapter. Yes. This...chapter. I think I'll just dump it here and run away and hide. I don't think... no, I KNOW I haven't ever recorded such an... immediate... intimate scene. It is masterfully written (thank you, Liddy) and I can only hope that you don't think I've mashed it too horribly. Even I have to hide my eyes away when I listen, though it is somewhat... affecting...  
> Whether you wish to hone in or avoid, it's after the 1hr mark, so you're safe for a while!
> 
> I'll leave you to draw your own conclusions.


	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Not awfully late - didn't get my usual RDO, so knackered! Fell asleep and missed the allotted posting hour!
> 
> Happy Wednesday - more intimacy to make it up to you!


	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely weekend, you peeps!


	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness - I can hardly believe that we're nearly at the end of this mammoth story!  
> Two lovely, long chapters to listen to. Please join me on Monday for the final instalment!  
> Have a great weekend.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're here, we made it! I can't believe this is the end of the story. What an immersive experience; 9 weeks of the most wonderful writing. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Apliddell, for permitting me to share your Christmas gift with everyone, you are very generous.   
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and enthusiasm. Special shoutout to Pat Precieux for her plenary session at the conclusion of each chapter's listening - what a fabulous way to say 'The chapter where...'
> 
> As for tomorrow, I haven't yet decided! Either a two chapter or a 12 chapter. Either way, I'm sure you'll enjoy. And whichever one you don't get tomorrow will surely follow the one you DO get! That makes sense to me, anyway.


End file.
